After School Stride (Episode 02)
After School Stride (放課後ストライド Hōkago Sutoraido) is the second episode of Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku. It aired officially in Japan on April 13th, 2015. Outline : After being invited as a temporary member of Going-Home Club, Eruna is appointed to be its representative in opposition battle as Seisa's substitute. Eruna who can't use anything to fight, not to mention that it is her first opposition battle, decided to observe various club activities. Although Eruna has looked around in the Calligraphy Club, Art Club, Drama Club, Astronomy Club, and various other clubs, she still hasn't found a clue on how to activate her ability and has to go participate in the opposition battle.http://mikagura-gakuen.com/story_02.html Summary :The story starts with Seisa inviting Eruna to live under the same roof with her, which Eruna gladly accepted. However, Yuriko, who seemed upset, stepped in to the scene, revealing the fact that it was actually just Eruna's dream. :In class, Kurumi explained about what crystals are and how they function in battle. She also explained about how to crush the crystals and one of the methods in doing so is by using a special attack which comes from the students' abilities. With the special attack ringing on her mind, Eruna became determined to visit Seisa since she needed to get further explanation on it and wanted to do a club activity together with her, only to be rejected since the going-home club doesn't exactly have any activities whatsoever. :Eruna then paid Himi a visit since she still wanted to learn more about special attacks, but Himi suggested her to go to the Art Club instead, since it would be better for Eruna and her to show each other's techniques on a certain special day, which Eruna mistook as something else. Eruna then went to the Art Club but alas, Kyoma just ignored her. She then proceeded to Flower Arranging Club, where Sadamatsu gave her some apples by activating his ability, Selfish Flower, and Drama Club, where she was questioned by Yuto about the Astronomy Club and teased by him using his ability, Coup d'Etat Faker. :Having seen much great abilities from her observation trips to several clubs, Eruna then wondered about when her own ability will awaken. She, along with Bimii, then found themselves in the school rooftop, which the Astronomy Club uses for their club activities, and they met Asuhi there. After engaging in small talk with him, Asuhi let Eruna gaze at the stars using his telescope, only to make the latter delighted and accidentally push a button on said telescope, revealing his ability, Shooting Star. :In the following day, Seisa came to Eruna to confirm if was it okay for her to be her substitute on the opposition battle, to which the latter responded that it's okay, since she wanted to do her best for her. :The opposition battle day finally came and Eruna was shocked to find out that she will be fighting against Himi. Eruna managed to run away from Himi, and devised a plan to crush her crystals by attacking from above. However, Himi had predicted Eruna's movements and managed to counterattack it. Eruna then ran away from her again to protect her remaining crystals and entered a mysterious room. She met an unknown girl there who told her that she is the chosen descendant of lineage, and told her to awaken her ability. Near the end of the battle, when Eruna was in her dead state and Himi was about to do her finishing move, Eruna’s power was awakened, and she crushed all of Himi's crystals in a single blow, making her win her first opposition battle. Differences from other written media *Eruna's delusions are expanded from the novel and manga. *The explanation about crystals was originally done by Bimii when he explained the battle system. In the anime, Kurumi was the one who explained it instead. *Shigure appears more in the anime, as the scene of him showing his item and Eruna's exercise with him didn't actually appear in the novel or the manga. So does Seisa's interactions with Kyoma and Eruna. *Seisa's order to Eruna to go home was originally said by Yuto when Eruna went to his club room. *Eruna's visit to the calligraphy club was originally initiated by Katai. *Eruna's observation trips have a slightly different motif. In the novel, she did the trip for participating as a trial member in various clubs while in the anime, she did it for getting some explanations regarding abilities and battles. *Sadamatsu and Yuto didn't activate their abilities when Eruna visited their clubs in the novel and manga. *Asuhi has become the representative of Astronomy Club in the anime. *Seisa didn't watch Eruna's battle at all in the novel and manga, due to the plot. However in the anime, she watched it through her computer terminal. *When Eruna entered the mysterious room, she brushed some dust off the mini temple before meeting the unknown girl, in the anime, she touched a box instead. *The end of Himi's and Eruna's battle took place in front of the mysterious room in the novel and manga. In the anime, it was shifted to the school yard, meaning that the battle scene was expanded. Himi's Lovely Ink and Eruna's Toy Gun are also depicted in a more detailed manner. Trivia *The title was taken from the first song of the series as well as the last chapter of the first novel. *The story in this episode was adapted from the last chapter of the novel and manga, albeit borrowing some elements from the previous chapter and adding some scenes to differentiate it from its written media counterparts. *Starting from this episode, the opening theme is "Houkago Kakumei" and the ending theme is "Rakuen Fanfare", which are sung by the After School Paradise club members. *Although Otone hasn't made any appearance yet in the anime, she does appear in both opening and ending themes. Gallery Ep2 1.PNG Ep2 2.PNG Ep2 3.PNG Ep2 4.PNG Ep2 5.PNG Ep2 6.PNG Ep2 7.PNG Ep2 8.PNG Ep2 10.PNG Ep2 11.PNG Ep2 12.PNG Ep2 13.PNG Epi02-01.jpg Ep2 14.PNG Ep2 15.PNG Ep2 16.PNG Epi02-02.jpg Ep2 17.PNG Ep2 18.PNG Ep2 19.PNG Ep2 20.PNG Ep2 21.PNG Epi02-03.jpg Ep2 22.PNG Ep2 23.PNG Ep2 24.PNG Ep2 25.PNG Ep2 26.PNG Ep2 27.PNG Epi02-04.jpg Ep2 28.PNG Ep2 29.PNG Ep2 30.PNG Ep2 31.PNG Ep2 32.PNG Ep2 33.PNG Ep2 34.PNG Ep2 35.PNG Ep2 36.PNG Ep2 37.PNG Ep2 38.PNG Epi02-05.jpg Ep2 39.PNG Ep2 40.PNG Ep2 41.PNG Ep2 42.PNG Ep2 43.PNG Ep2 44.PNG Ep2 45.PNG Ep2 46.PNG Ep2 47.PNG Ep2 48.PNG Ep2 49.PNG Ep2 50.PNG Ep2 51.PNG Epi02-06.jpg Ep2 52.PNG Ep2 53.PNG Ep2 54.PNG Ep2 55.PNG Ep2 56.PNG Ep2-eyecatch1.PNG|Eyecatch #1 illustrated by Akina. Ep2-eyecatch2.PNG|Eyecatch #2 illustrated by Akina. See also *List of Episodes *Stride After School *Volume 1 References Category:Episodes